


Justice for Rose

by Tiresomewrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresomewrites/pseuds/Tiresomewrites
Summary: Just very badly written smut
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Justice for Rose

Rose was pent up. Hux was on his first mission for the resistance and he's been gone for months. Their only form of communication is via through datapad messages. He will tell her all the filthy things he wants to do to her, but she doesn't always have time to respond. So she agonizes, in silence, always ready, always wet. She hits the fresher, thinking about the last time they fucked, his tongue, his ginger hair, she comes hard, but its not enough. She's instantly wet again. 

Hux returns to base, she instantly drags him into her bunk. He showers, whilst she slips into a barely there night gown. Hux comes out of the fresher, drops his towel and demands Rose kneel. Rose has other ideas, and ushers him onto the bed and pulls out some cables, cuffs are too good for him for the months of the agony. Hux is surprised, but smirks, his eyes hungry. She ties his wrists to the bed and straddles him, but not making contact, she starts to touch herself, Hux jerks but Rose pulls away, no mother fucker this is punishment. She comes quickly, and Hux is dripping in anticipation, she licks the precum, savouring it, he lets out a hiss, Rose continues to lick, but never fully taking him in. She stops, ensuring he doesn't get the release he needs. 

Hux is completely feral and mad with lust, Rose is pleased, finally there's the man she wanted tonight, she goes back to straddling him, he struggles at his restraints, the cables cutting into his wrists. She unties him, he growls and flips her over and rage fucks her from behind. 


End file.
